


Written On His Face

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: Frankly, Sirius Black was always a bit obsessed and over observant when it came to Remus Lupin.





	Written On His Face

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted to HPFF.com and LJ in October 2010.
> 
> This was my first Wolfstar fic :)

Frankly, Sirius Black was always a bit obsessed and over observant when it came to Remus Lupin.

 

First year it was his disappearances.

 

Remus Lupin was the quiet boy no one really talked to. He was reserved and kept to his studies, rarely speaking to anyone unless spoken to. He blended into the background of the school, unlike his unruly dorm mates. When he spoke, his voice was soft and precise. Every time he was gone for a couple of days every month, he thought no one would notice, but Sirius Black did.

“James, do you know where Lupin is?” Sirius asked his best mate James Potter one night in their dorm after dinner when Remus was nowhere to be seen since after classes.

James frowned softly as he shifted through his trunk, looking for a clean pair of underwear and shook his head. “No, why?”

“Nothing,” Sirius replied frowning with a shake of his head, leaning back against his headboard. Sirius bit his lip then looked over to Remus’ bed which was placed to the right of his. He didn’t know he was staring at the crimson sheets until James called his name out.

“You alright, mate?”

His head snapped back to his friend. “Yeah,” Sirius had reassured. “Just wondering why he’s always gone.”

James raised an eyebrow as he closed his trunk with a clean pair of underwear in his hand and sat on his bed which was situated on the other side of Sirius’. “What d’you mean? He was just here in Charms.”

“No, I know that. I mean he was gone about a month ago for a few days, and then a couple of weeks before that for another couple of days. Remember, he wasn’t there when McGonagall yelled at us for being in the common room so late and it was me, you, Peter, and Frank? The dorm was empty then.”

James rolled his eyes. “I don’t remember and I think you’re just being paranoid.”

Sirius didn’t reply to his friend’s statement, only looked back over to the empty bed beside his.

The next month had rolled around and once again Sirius noticed when one of the beds was empty. He did not ask Remus where he had been when he had returned for either of the two disappearances. Sirius only saw Remus looking like death when he showed up for classes in the morning or was seen climbing into bed late at night. He had scratches on his face and looked like he hadn’t slept in months.

It was in April when Sirius had caught Remus before his disappearing act. Remus was packing a new set of clothes along with a few textbooks when Sirius had opened up the dormitory door.

“Where are you going?” Sirius couldn’t help but ask as he saw Remus packing. His question came out quite rudely, showing his pureblood upbringing.

Remus had looked up at Sirius sharply, his light brown eyes opened wide; a deer caught in headlights look. “Oh, um, my – uh – mother is…sick – really sick,” he had replied plainly.

Sirius offered no condolences as he stared at the frozen boy. “Is that where you go all the time?”

“Yes,” he quickly said his eyes darting around, avoiding Sirius’ piercing gray eyes. “Well, m-most of the time. A-a couple weeks ago my Aunt…Tessa – died and I had to go to her funeral.”

Sirius merely nodded as he walked by Remus, dropped off his bag by his trunk, and walked back to the door. “Have a safe trip,” Sirius told Remus before exiting the room, barely catching Remus’ stuttered thanks.

The next morning Sirius rambled on again about Remus Lupin’s mysterious disappearance. “See James, he’s not here is he?” he whispered to the boy beside him. “Where is he going all the time? He said that he was going to visit his sick mother, but a visit to a St. Mungos doesn’t usually have theirs visitors coming out in crutches.”

James sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes behind his round glasses. “Why do you care so much?”

“I…” Sirius started to say, thinking of a response. When he couldn’t think of anything he sighed and said quietly and dejectedly, “I dunno.”

 

Second year it was his laugh and voice.

 

Remus Lupin was curled up on his side upon his bed, clutching his stomach. Tears were beginning to prickle at the corner of his eyes, and his loud belly filled laughs streamed from his mouth filling the dorm.

Sirius watched him, laughing along, but not as much as his friend was. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t do anything but watch as Remus laughed harder than he had ever seen him laugh before. He liked knowing it was him who caused Remus to laugh so hard his stomach hurt and his eyes watered. He liked being the one who made him smile showing the small dimple he had on his right cheek that Sirius most definitely hadn’t noticed last month.

For the past three months Remus had seemed to be happier and more carefree. Sirius knew it was mainly because he didn’t have to hide his secret of being a werewolf from his three friends any more, but Sirius liked to think it was because of him and all the pranks he pulled with James and all the jokes he made that made him this happy.

After Remus had calmed down enough by taking deep gulping breaths, he sat up with his legs hanging over the edge of his bed, his feet not quite touching the ground. His eyes still showed laughter with a trace of tears and his smile was still planted on his face. His cheeks were flushed a healthy red from laughter. It was a sight Sirius had yet to see before now.

“I can’t believe you said that,” Remus admitted before chuckling.

Sirius grinned, “It really wasn’t _that_ funny."

“It is. I wish I was there to see the look on Professor Jenkins face when you said that,” his voice cracking slightly.

Remus was the first of the four boys to have his voice break. It was starting to change from a childish alto to a smooth baritone with a slightly raspy undertone. Sirius envied the change and was looking forward to when he would have a voice to match. He wondered how he would sound, because Remus’ new tone seemed to match him very well. It made Sirius want to listen to his voice for hours on end, it was soothing and inviting to his ears. His new voice seemed scholarly, perfect for a teacher; a teacher he would listen to at least.

Remus chuckled again as he laid back on his bed. “Like a bottle of Skele-gro…”

 

Third year it was his hair.

 

The common room was warm, bordering on hot, which was strange for March weather, but none of the students questioned that odd weekend warmth. The four Marauders were assembled around a table in the back corner of the room below a set of large glass panes, trying to finish their last piece of homework. Third year really started piling up the homework.

“James, what’s the answer to number seven again?” Peter asked, frowning down at his Herbology assignment. James sat on the inside against the wall with Sirius on his left and Peter in front of him. Beside Peter sat Remus who was avidly working to complete his Arithmancy assignment.

James sighed as he finished his sentence and went in search for number seven. “First check for the stem for any discoloration then slowly twist off the leaves and then split the leaves along the main vein,” he replied before going back to where he left off.

Sirius, who had finished his work about twenty minutes ago, sat staring at the top of Remus’ head, who was none the wiser. Sirius hadn’t a clue why he found Remus’ head so entrancing. His hair was nothing special. It was long, brushing the collar of his thin, long-sleeve and creating a curtain of hair around his face, especially when he bent his head over his paper or books. It was also straight, slightly stringy (unlike Sirius’ full locks of black hair), and also looked soft, so that was nothing to be so enthralled with. In the normal light, his light brown hair was just that; brown. But with the sunlight hitting it, there seemed to be an array of gold strands that lit up, giving his hair variation.

By the end of five minutes of complete staring, Sirius came to the conclusion that he really liked Remus Lupin’s hair. Sure his own hair was enviable by boys and girls alike and was a rich black color that always seemed to fall into the right place, but his didn’t have character. Sometimes Remus would wake up in the morning and one side of his hair would have a bump that wouldn’t disappear until the end of the day before he’d go to sleep and the process would repeat itself the next day. Other times Remus’ hair would look like he pulled it straight out of a magazine. Besides, now since the sunlight was hitting his hair just right, he also wanted to touch it, because his own hair was only one shade when the sun shined.

“Sirius?” a familiar voice called softly.

His gray eyes shifted quickly from brown hair to brown eyes. He didn’t say anything, just stared more, which he assumed the boy in front of him could see the question in his eyes. Sirius did not want to admit he was just ogling his best mate’s hair…nor that he wanted to touch it.

“You were staring,” Remus stated plainly.

“Yes,” Sirius replied simply, like it was a fact, and completely normal to be staring at someone’s hair for longer than five minutes.

Sirius could see Remus’ hesitation before asking, “Why?”

“I like your hair,” Sirius blurted with his fourteen year old mouth that seems to spill things before his brain has time to process he’s even said anything in the first place. That seemed to be happening a lot recently.

Remus fidgeted for a second as a light pink tinge glowed on his cheeks. His hand came up and twirled a few strands of his hair with his fingers. “Erm, thanks,” is all Remus said in return. He is starting to get used to Sirius’ outrageous statements.

James laughed which caused the two boys to look over at him. “You’re mad, Black,” he said teasingly as he grins at his best friend.

“Did you just figure that out?”

 

Fourth year it was his eyes.

 

“Peter! This way you stupid oaf!” Sirius whispered sharply as he gripped Peter’s bicep tightly and pulled him in a different direction.

James was in the lead, with Remus hot on his tail and Sirius trailing behind with a death grip on Peter’s arm.

“ _Get back here you mongrels_!” a voice rang through the corridor, which happened to be the caretaker Argus Filch. “ _I know you’re around here somewhere_!”

The Marauders were on the run from Filch after setting off some Wizard fireworks just after lunch in the Entrance Hall and put slipping spells on the ground of the ground floor so no one could get away. Somehow Filch had caught onto them on the second floor and had been following them all the way up to the fifth floor.

James turned down a usually unused corridor, filled with empty, old classrooms, and his three friends followed him quickly. Halfway down the hallway he rushed into a classroom on the right and the other three boys practically fell over each other to get inside. James thought it was a classroom, but it turned out to be an empty storage room that was about the size of three broom cupboards put together. There was a thin layer of dust on the floor and a dirty set of windows on the wall opposite the door.

The four giddy boys, high off pranking, tried to hold in their laughter as best as they could as they huddled against at the corner of the right hand wall beneath the windows. Choked cries of laughter could be heard as they listened to Filch yelling down the corridor.

Peter was pushed up against the corner, Sirius sat pressed up to his side, Remus was practically on top of Sirius, and James was leaning heavily onto Remus.

Sirius mentally berated himself when his heartbeat sped up even more after the initial adrenaline rush from pranking and running. He had no idea why his body felt like he was on fire. And of course he didn’t know why every single movement Remus made beside him sent a shock through his system and why he was aware of every body part of Remus’ that was practically attached to his own.

His few seconds of thoughts were broken when Remus grasped his shoulder with a squeeze and whispered excitedly, “Brilliant, Sirius, brilliant.” Sirius looked into his wide eyes and smiled even more. He could see the happiness and excitement in Remus’ eyes. The usually plain brown color was alive and sparkling with golden flecks and laughter. And Sirius vowed he would try his hardest to see them alive and shining again.

Fifth year it was his hands.

Sirius, who was sprawled on his stomach diagonally on his bed with his feet dangling off the bed in the direction of where his head should be and his head in the corner spot where his feet should have been, heaved a sigh as loud as he could to grab Remus’ attention, who was sitting up against the headboard on his own bed.

No such luck.

It was Saturday, so Sirius donned a pair of jeans he had bought during the summer at James’ and plain white t-shirt instead of wearing the customary wizarding clothing. On his feet was a pair of big, black boots that he had also fallen in love with through a muggle shop window and bought on the spot. His friends said they suited him well and it became his favorite pair of shoes ever. Muggle clothing was his favorite. Especially on Remus when he wore normal t-shirts that showed his toned arms and hid the muscles on his upper body. Or when he wore one of his two pairs of jeans that clung to his form nicely, leaving a little room for the imagination. Not that Sirius ever looked or anything. But it just so happened to be one of the outfits he was wearing now due to the heat. Again, not like Sirius noticed.

Remus was absorbed in his book, reading extra material in preparation for the OWLs, but Sirius was bored out of his mind without James and Peter around to entertain him, and the fact that Remus was paying more attention to his book rather than himself didn’t help either. He didn’t like doing any extra studying. Actually he didn’t do studying of any kind unless it was for pranks or if Remus was forcing him to (or he liked to think Remus was forcing him to study when really he just felt like spending more time with the werewolf; he liked quality time with Remus).

“ _Moooooonnnnyyyyyy_ ,” Sirius moaned in a vain attempt of pulling his friend away from his book. Remus, however, was pointedly ignoring him. “Stop ignoring me,” he whined. When Remus didn’t look up, Sirius grunted. He then began to stare at Remus, willing him to look back at him.

Somehow his eyes had trailed down to where his hands were grasping the old tomb on his lap. Hands were funny things, Sirius mused, you used them to touch things, grasp things, and even gesture along with your words; nothing special right? Remus’ hands looked to be graceful and fluid, which is weird for a boy, because boys tended to be jerky and fidgety. His fingers were thin, long, and bony, which matched the rest of his body that was made of skin, bones, and hard angles. His right hand would run along the top right corner of the pages he has yet to read, making a small ‘ _frpppp_ ’ noise as the pages rippled. Then with his left hand he would use his long fingers to brush back his hair from his face and stroke the edge of the cover.

Sirius started to glare at his hands. They caressed his book delicately, something his mind took and twisted so it was Sirius’ body that he touched so lovingly. Sirius sighed again, he was jealous of a stupid book. Wait, jealous? No, Sirius Black never got jealous, and Sirius Black always got what he wanted. And last, but not least, there was no way he wanted Remus to be touching him that way…at least that’s what he told himself.

Sick of being ignored any longer, he rose up to his knees before pushing off and effortlessly transforming himself to a large black dog. He landed perfectly beside Remus’ bed and put his front paws on the edge of his bed. Sirius barked loudly before nosing Remus’ left and proceeded to lick it, his tail wagging side to side rapidly.

“Padfoot! Stop it!” Remus exclaimed, squirming to get away from the dog. His legs closed up the book in his lap as he scrambled to the other side of the bed. He cried some more for Sirius to desist, but his attempts were ineffective. By the time Remus got to the other side of the bed, Sirius had room to climb on top and became bold enough to lick him on the side of his face.

“Gross, Sirius! Stop!” Remus shouted, trying his hardest to push the dog off him. Sirius barked in attempts to say ‘no!’ and continued on with his actions. “Okay, okay! We’ll go do something! I promise!”

Soon the black dog turned back to its human shape and was kneeling on the bed, sporting a face splitting grin. Remus was now smiling as well and began to chuckle at his best friend. “Alright, so what should we do? Now that you effectively taken me away from my book,” Remus questioned while cocking an eyebrow. He grabbed a part of his shirt and began wiping away the dog slobber on his face.

Sirius merely grabbed Remus’ hand, something that felt natural and right, and pulled him off the bed in the direction of the door. Remus’ palm was rough and calloused against his own, but his was just small enough to fit perfectly in his slightly larger grasp. Sirius would never admit that he got a fuzzy feeling in his body and felt like he just won the Quidditch Cup.

“Finally!” Sirius exclaimed as he continued to pull Remus towards the door, Remus’ laughter ringing in his ears.

He had a feeling Remus’ hands wouldn’t be leaving his thoughts any time soon. And for some reason, he was beginning to think that that was okay for the time being.

 

Sixth year it was his lips.

 

“I still can’t believe you turned down a date from _Natalia Thatcher_ ,” Sirius said in disbelief while shaking his head.

Remus shrugged like it was nothing. “Don’t like blondes,” he said simply from Sirius’ side as they walked down from the castle to the lake.

Sirius didn’t know if he should be happy with that statement or not.

It has been a few months since ‘The Incident’, and things had finally gone back to the way things were before, with a few exceptions of course. The boys started leaving Snape alone, their pranks began to be more laughable rather than hurtful, and Sirius stopped taking Remus for granted.

During the dark days when the Marauders barely even spoke to one another, Sirius came to the realization that he fancied the pants off of his best mate. He wanted to kiss him, touch him, fuck him. The thought should have surprised him at the time, but in reality he wasn’t all that surprised. All the signs were there. The staring, the heart racing, the dreams. And the most recent fondness of his lips was most assuredly a sign.

His lips were perfect. They were slightly chapped and were a pale pink color. His bottom lip was full whereas the upper lip was thin. When he bit his lower lip, blood would rush to the area, making his lip brighten with red and when he licked his lips to wet them, they became even more inviting looking. Then there were the times when Remus would bring his wonderful fingers up to his mouth to lick his fingertips before turning the pages of his book. That scene was what triggered the first set of dreams that made him wake up in wet sheets.

“Didn’t know you had a type,” Sirius said eventually as they neared the lake. The grounds were deserted because it was a Hogsmeade weekend, Remus and Sirius had decided to come back early because the full moon two nights ago still made Remus feel weak and he felt better when he was closer to the castle.

Sirius stared as Remus’ lips quirked up into his signature smirk. “I don’t fancy just anyone you know,” Remus stated with a hint of smugness in his voice. “Unlike you who’ll go after anyone.”

Sirius’ jaw dropped and his first reaction, before he could even think, was to shoot out his arm out and push Remus in the shoulder, which he regrettably did. Remus staggered a few steps from the force.

When Remus looked up at Sirius, his face looked slightly angry. Sirius’ mouth opened and closed like a fish, stammering, “I-I…sorry, um, er…I…uh.”

Suddenly Remus’ face broke out into a large grin before he started laughing. “You fell for that?!” Remus rhetorically asked as he pushed Sirius in the shoulder in return.

Sirius was bewildered by the turn of events before the infectious laughter made him feel embarrassed and before he knew it he was tackling Remus to the ground yelling, “Prick!”

“Ahhh!” Remus cried as he was shoved backwards, Sirius’ weight knocking the wind out of him briefly. As Sirius began to sit up on his knees, Remus took advantage of Sirius moving his weight around and he rolled them over so he was on top. Sirius, not one to be out done, rolled them back over so he was on top again.

Though Remus was skinny, he was stronger than he looked and pushed Sirius back towards the ground all the while muttering, “Stop, you stupid prat.” They wrestled, flipping each other over a few more times.

Sirius was more aware of his body than ever. He could feel Remus’ breath on his face and neck, feel his muscles tighten against his body, hear his grunts in his ear. It was teasing him, giving him a sensory overload, making him fed up when he felt himself getting aroused, and he sought to end it before Remus would notice.

He used up all his strength and pushed Remus to the ground as hard as he could. His hands gripped both of Remus’ arms just above the elbow, his chest was pressed directly next to Remus’ and his head ended up in the crook of the other boy’s neck. He made sure to keep his hips raised slightly in the air as his knees pressed Remus’ thighs together. Remus tried to push back up, but found he couldn’t move.

Sirius could feel Remus’ heart beating rapidly in his chest, practically matching his own pace, and could hear his quick breathing in his ear. He could smell Remus clearly. He smelt like old books, mint, chocolate and something wild. The exact combination he smelt in the Amortentia.

Just as he started to lean back, he felt a tremble pass through Remus. He didn’t get far from Remus before he stopped moving.

Remus’ light hair, highlighted by the sunlight, was spread on the ground like a halo, his eyes were dilated and shining, he was biting his lower lip which he promptly let go of and it glowed a bright red with blood, and his cheeks were flushed a lovely color of light pink. Sirius had never seen Remus in this form and his breath caught in his throat.

He didn’t realize how close their faces were until he saw Remus’ tongue dart out of his mouth and quickly wet his lips. All the signs of want were written on his face. Sirius had recognized them from a few of the girls he’d been with. This was his chance, his only chance; he hoped he wouldn’t fuck it up like he usually did with everything.

Sirius unconsciously held his breath as his lips lightly brushed against Remus’, barely counting as a kiss and pulled away slightly, enough to feel the werewolf’s breath on his lips. But since Remus didn’t protest, only stare up at him with wide eyes that were filled with anything but disgust. Sirius leaned back down slowly, tilting his head slightly to side and pressed his full lips to the boy’s below him.

He couldn’t describe the happiness he felt through his body as his eyes slipped closed and he felt Remus start to kiss him back. Their mouths pushed and massaged each other’s slowly and tentatively, neither fighting for dominance. The kiss was nothing Sirius had ever had with anyone else before and he could feel his mind go to mush and his body go slack. His left hand went up to run through the brown strands he loved so much and gripped it with his fingers as his right hand cupped the side of Remus’ face. His chest sunk down and laid it on top of Remus’. He could feel the werewolf’s heartbeat beating hard in his chest, just like his own heart was. Remus’ left arm wrapped around Sirius’ waist, and his right hand ran up and down the other boy’s back.

When Remus nipped at Sirius’ lower lip and then ran his tongue over it to soothe it, he couldn’t help the moan that rippled out of his chest and mouth. He inhaled sharply and boldly ran his tongue along Remus’ lower lip. And when Remus let him in, Sirius felt, more than heard, Remus moan as his tongue slithered inside Remus’ wet cavern and hesitantly went to find Remus’ own tongue. When their tongues met, Sirius felt a bolt of electricity run through his system.

The kiss continued on for what felt like hours and Sirius thought he was in heaven. Noses bumped, lips caressed, tongues explored, and blood rushed. And when oxygen could no longer be denied, Sirius pulled away slowly, his lips and body on fire. Remus whimpered against his will and tried to follow in order to get Sirius’ lips again back on him again.

Both were breathing quickly as Sirius looked down at his best mate, soon to be more (he hoped). Remus looked thoroughly snogged. His lips were shiny, red and swollen, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were heavy and dilated, and his hair was in a huge mess against the grass below them. It was a beautiful sight.

Sirius licked his lips and could still taste him there; _butterbeer, Honeydukes_. He searched Remus’ eyes for any sign of disgust, remorse, or shame, but found none of the sort. Sirius timidly gave Remus a small smile.

Remus gave him a small smile in return before it turned into a grin and he started laughing lightly. Sirius’ own smile grew as he felt Remus put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back down towards him.

Before their lips met again, Remus muttered, “About time you daft dog.”

 

Seventh year, Sirius Black was head over heels, irrevocably in love with Remus Lupin.


End file.
